1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply devices and more particularly pertains to a new power supply device for recharging portable electronics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power supply devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,879 describes a device for holding rechargeable batteries and which includes and male pin for recharging devices which typically rely on an AC adapter. Another type of power supply device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,224 that combines a battery pack with the appropriate power cords to recharge a cellular phone.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supplies 12-volt power which can be utilized by a male lighter plug. Generally, these types of plugs are used for powering cell phones, portable radios, GPS units, PDAs and other small personal electronics by electrically coupling them to the female lighter port of a vehicle. These devices utilize the 12-volt battery source of the vehicle. However, when a person is not in a vehicle, such as while camping, fishing, flying in a small plane or the like, a recharging source is not available for these devices that are well adapted for being recharged using a 12-volt source. For this reason, a portable power supply is needed that is adapted for powering these various electronics by the inclusion of a female lighter plug.